Koneko Toujou/Plots
The Red Dragon Emperor's Awakening Koneko appears in Volume 1, introducing herself to Issei who just came to the Occult Research Club. She later assisted Issei in his attempt to rescue Asia Argento from the Fallen Angel Raynare. In Volume 2, Koneko and the other club members go to a mountain to train in preparation of assisting Rias in her Rating Game against Riser Phenex. Where she fights against Riser's Rook Xuelan, who she manages to incapacitate, allowing Akeno to defeat her as well as three other's of Riser' Pawns that were incapacitated by Issei before being defeated by Riser's Queen Yubelluna, making her the first in the team to lose. Birth of the Breast Dragon Emperor In Volume 3, Koneko followed Issei when the latter attempted to form an alliance with the Church Duo, Xenovia, and Irina Shidou, to help them reclaim the stolen Excaliburs in exchange for allowing Yuuto to break the Holy Sword. When asked by Yuuto and Rias who later found out about the alliance, she says that she doesn't want Yuuto to leave the team and become a Stray Devil. Later when Kokabiel attacks the Kuoh Academy, Koneko assisted in defeating the Cerberus Kokabiel took with him, before Kokabiel himself went to fight the Gremory Team and easily overwhelm them until Vali Lucifer came to retrieve Kokabiel under Azazel's orders. In Volume 4, while enjoying time in the pool, it was revealed that Koneko and Asia cannot swim until Rias ordered Issei to teach them. Koneko was blushing the whole time, even revealing to Issei that she found him to be unexpectedly gentle, but still perverted, much to the latter's surprise. Koneko assisted in training Rias' other Bishop, Gasper Vladi, who was recently unsealed, chasing him around with garlic. During the peace talks between the Three Factions, Koneko was subjected to Gasper's time-stopping powers which were used by the Khaos Brigade in an attempt to kill the leaders of the Three Factions and was unable to help. In Volume 5 when Rias returns to the Underworld for the Young Devils Gathering, Koneko was burdened by the thought of her being the weakest in the team but was afraid to use her Senjutsu at the same time due to the fear of being like her older sister, Kuroka, who killed her previous master. She overdoes her training in an attempt to overcome her weakness but instead collapses out of fatigue. During the party for the young Devils, Koneko meets Kuroka for the first time following the incident that occurred years ago, with Kuroka intending to take Koneko back with her. While initially wanting to leave with her sister out of concern for Issei and Rias' safety, she eventually decided to stay after hearing Rias' speech that is full of love towards her (she tells Koneko that she is her Rook, and will not let anyone, including Kuroka, lay their hands on her). Kuroka, who could not help but be bothered with that much trouble, then attempted to murder the two of them, releasing a special mist that immobilized both Rias and Koneko. They are, however, saved by Issei who achieved his Balance Breaker on the spot and manages to beat Kuroka until Arthur Pendragon came to call both Kuroka and Bikou to retreat. Before Rias' Rating Game with Sona begins, she spends some time with Issei, getting courage from him and asking him if he is afraid of her being a Nekomata. Issei replies that he isn't, much to her surprise, and says he would be there to stop her if she ever lost control, causing Koneko to develop feelings for him and becomes determined to use her Nekomata powers. During the Rating Game, Koneko faced off against Sona's Pawn, Ruruko Nimura, and defeated her after starting to use her Senjutsu. On their way home, Koneko starts to sit on Issei's lap while making a feline smile and exclaims, "Nyan♪”, much to the displeasure of the other girls. In Volume 6 during Rias and Diodora's scheduled Rating Game, the match was interfered by the sudden appearance of the Khaos Brigade and the revelation of Diodora's alliance, the Gremory group facing Diodora's peerage along the way. She along with Issei and Gasper defeated Diodora's pawns who are promoted to Queen. She was last seen, with the other members, cheering Issei and Asia on their three-legged race. The Heroic Oppai Dragon In Volume 7, Koneko is seen doing a Senjutsu healing session with Issei in order to restore his life force that was lost while using Juggernaut Drive. She tearfully asks him to never use the Juggernaut Drive again (telling Issei she would hate it if he died) while telling Issei that there is a faster method to heal his lifespan (which would involve them having sex), but was interrupted by Rias and Asia. She is later seen assisting her group in their battle against Loki and Fenrir. In Volume 9, Koneko, along with Akeno, Rias, and Asia, wants to spend time with Issei before he leaves on his trip to Kyoto. She offers to do several days of Senjutsu treatment for him that night while wearing a lonely expression (while Issei notes that she hasn't been this daring with him before), openly competing with the other girls for his affection. After Issei, Xenovia, Asia, and Kiba come back from their trip, she openly shows her displeasure at Issei for not contacting her when they were in trouble with the Hero Faction. After Azazel announces that Ravel Phenex will be transferring to Kuoh Academy, she openly shows her displeasure to the news, alluding to the natural cat and bird rivalry. In Volume 10, Koneko, along with Asia and Akeno, help Issei to get rid of 'curse' on his heart by Raynare and his fear that the girls around him don't actually like him, confessing that she does in fact like him. She later assists her master in her Rating Game against Sairaorg Bael, where she and Rossweisse team up and fights against Sairaorg's Rook, Gandoma Balam, and Knight, Misteeta Sabnock under Dice Figure Rules. While Koneko and Rossweisse manage to win the match, both Gandoma and Misteeta launch one last attack on Koneko, eliminating her from the Game. In Volume 11, Koneko went into mating season because of her feelings for Issei but was deemed too young to risk pregnancy. Fortunately, her sister Kuroka was able to seemingly negate her mating season, allowing her the time to reach physical maturity. Her relationship with her sister also improves, after seeing her sister protect her from an incoming attack and agreeing to Kuroka's proposal of teaching her a Nekomata's Senjutsu and Youjutsu. After Issei asks her to recognize Kuroka as her sister, Koneko asks him to make her his bride after confessing that she loves him. He agrees to her proposal, on the condition that she grows in height and bust. At the end of Volume 11, Koneko, like the rest of the girls of the Gremory Team, was surprised to see only Issei's Evil Pieces return and was weeping quietly while getting hugged by Ravel. In Volume 12, Koneko, along with the other members of the Occult Research Club, were staying at the Gremory Palace after being at shock with Issei's "death", holding her feelings in until Ravel criticizes her and she finally breaks down in tears. She later accompanies the others to the human world to visit Ajuka Beelzebub to have him check on Issei's Evil Pieces, and was happy to find out that Issei's soul is alive and embraces him when he returns. At the end of Volume 12, She, along with the rest of the Occult Research Club members and Azazel, wants to go on a date with Issei. The Legend of Oppai Dragon and his Lively Companions During the events of Volume 14, Koneko participates in the meeting of Mephisto Pheles in regards to making a pact with a Magician due to the Gremory group's recent popularity. Later, she participates in the meeting with the Vampires from the Carmilla Faction. She was later abducted from Kuoh Academy, along with Ravel and Gasper, by the Magician Faction who were after Ravel. Koneko, along with the Occult Research Club members, Bennia, and Loup Garou, went to Romania in Volume 16 to aid Rias and Yuuto who were confined in the Tepes castle. She then participated in the attempt to stop the extraction of the Longinus, Sephiroth Graal from Valerie Tepes and rescue her; fighting the enhanced Vampires along the way and in doing so, revealed her new move, Shirone Mode. After returning from Romania, Koneko participated in the meeting for the formation of D×D and coined the name for the team. In Volume 17, Koneko participated in the open house for Sona's Rating Game school, serving as an instructor on the Rook class. Later, when Qlippoth attacked the school, Koneko was paired with Issei against the Evil Dragons Grendel and Ladon and after Ladon was called away Koneko used Shirone mode to seal Grendel inside a jewel from Issei's armor. In Volume 18, Koneko and the Occult Research Club went to Heaven to talk to Michael about the Christmas project the alliance is working on. After the meeting, Michael informed them about the deaths of Church officials and the presence of Evil Dragons found at the attacks. She is later seen along with the other girls observing the Interdimensional Room that Touji Shidou brought for Irina to be able to have sex with Issei without falling and commented on how she didn't want Kuroka to find out about it. Later Koneko helped defend Heaven from Qlippoth's assault, She, along with Rias, Cao Cao, Gasper, Yuuto, Akeno, and Rossweisse, fought against a group consisting of the Evil Dragon Ladon and three Grendel clones. They manage to trap Ladon, whereas she seals Ladon in another jewel from Issei's armor. In the Extra Life of DX.1, Koneko took part in the Gremory vs Phenex Rating Game rematch. Koneko is teamed up with Issei and Xenovia where they head to the gym. She faces off against Xuelan like before while the others battle Mira, Ile and Nel respectively and won. The three then leave the gym before Akeno blows it up. They then met up with Yuuto who then went up against Karlamine and to their surprise, they find that Irina had temporary took the place of Riser's Bishop who then battled Xenovia. The Nekomata duo, Ni and Li appear wanting to get back at Issei for last time but Koneko exhibits interests in fighting both of them to see whose Ki ability is superior. In the end, Koneko wins her fight against the both of them and later the victory goes to the Gremory Team. In Volume 19, Koneko participated in the fight against the rebel exorcists. She was part of the group that took on the ones led by Vasco Strada, having to restrain herself so as not to kill any of them. Upon defeating Vasco, everyone faces off against the sudden appearance of Walburga who activates her Balance Breaker that contains half the soul of Yamata no Orochi, she was eventually defeated and arrested. Later, Koneko hears the news about her friend Ravel has gone missing along with her brother and Diehauser during their Rating Game. In Volume 20, It has been days since Ravel dispersed and Koneko is still upset and worried about her friend. She was then relieved to hear that Ravel is safe and sound with Ajuka, they meet up to take her back but are told about the shocking truth about his secret creation; the King Pieces. When Issei's parents are kidnapped, D×D infiltrated Qlippoth's hideout on the stolen city Agreas to save them, the Gremory Team battle against the Evil Dragon who took Issei's family; Niðhöggr. All their attacks prove to be ineffective as the Dragon was equipped with several Pheonix Tears vials until Crom Cruach comes in and starts mercilessly beating Niðhöggr. In Volume 21, a week after Trihexa has been unleashed onto the world, Koneko and her teammates joined the army on an island on the coastal waters of Japan where they battled Qlippoths army of Evil Dragons, fake Scale Mails and one of the imperial beast bodies led by Apophis. In Volume 22, Koneko discussed with Gasper about becoming second-year high school students, with Gasper reassuring her. She and Gasper along with Yuuto reveal they have decided how they will address Rias once she graduates and will discuss it later with Issei. Later, she was present when Ouryuu Nakiri introduced himself, asking him if he is still working. Afterwards, she attends a fishing trip with the Gremory group, Issei's father and the Vali Team, together in a group consisting of her, Kuroka, Gasper, Ravel and Valerie where she proclaims to Kuroka that they will not give her their fishes. She attended Issei's High-Class promotion ceremony where afterwards, she commented that Issei will be summoned as Rias' Pawn in the professional Rating Game, even though he's a High-class Devil. She is then introduced to Shiva along with the rest of the ORC. Koneko eventually graduated from her first of high school, after the ceremony, Koneko now is able to refer to Rias as "Rias-neesama". Soon after, she and everyone witness Issei propose to Rias. Red Dragon Emperor of the Blazing Truth × White Dragon Emperor of the Morning Star: The True Dragon(s) of the Kuoh Academy Koneko along with Rias's team later attended the opening ceremony of the Azazel Cup. For a while everyone ponders where Issei and his team are, they shows up fashionably late on his familiar; Ryuuteimaru. In Volume 23, following their teams continues victories over the tournament, on their next match they faced an Ultimate-Class Devil and his peerage. During the game, Koneko entered her Shirone Mode and was able to defeat the opponents Bishop with her Kasha. Eventually Koneko and her team were able to win when the opposing teams king had no choice but to surrender. Koneko and her friends were at the spectator room for related personnel observing Issei's Rating Game match against Dulio. Long after the game had ended, she and the ORC members participated in their school's Ball tournament where they play Basket Ball against the Student Council led by Xenovia, in the end however the game ended in a draw. In Volume 24, during a trip to the school pool, Koneko intervened with Kuroka attempting to seduce Issei and to wait her turn to apply suntan oil. Kuroka then makes a run for it when Ravel came in to scold her. Gasper then warns Koneko that Valerie has fainted due not being used to the heat, so she helps him bring her inside. Not long after, everyone came home surprised to find that their's parents are present discussing plans for their wedding ceremonies. She and Kuroka later appeared in the kitchen when Issei walked in as his father tells everyone about his own father's perverted days, Issei notices the sorrowful expressions on the two who don't have any parents. In Volume DX.4, watching the match between Issei and Sona in the lounge room of the Armaros Colosseum and became terrified of Ravel’s strategy when she uses the doujinshi novel about Issei and Yuuto against Tsubaki, calling her a more terrifying when she becomes a enemy. Kuroka and Koneko soon end up being targeted by Grim Reapers due to being involved in their late father's research in artificially creating Super Devils. When Issei returns home after learning about the Nekomata sister's past, they ask Koneko to hand one of her cat shape hair clips as it secretly holds info on her father's research. She later appears in the corner of their homes bathhouse until she heard Issei entering, they discuss the up coming game where she have to fight her sister, Koneko states that she will defeat Kuroka as Rias' rook. Koneko also admits that while she has reconciled with her sister, some grudges still remain, but claims this fight may help her move on. She also brings up that she suspects that Issei knows about her parents but tells him he doesn't have to tell her as she's happy with her current life. Koneko then reminds him of the time during the Demonic Beast Riot when she proposed to him and to give her an answer when the time comes, Koneko then leaves as Rias was coming in from the sauna room and gives them a moment. As the time came for Rias and Vali's teams to face each other at the Rating Game World Tournament, Koneko (in Shirone Mode) and Kuroka went up against each other as their remaining allies stood guard outside the stadium. Just after Thanatos and his minions were defeated, Issei used his new ability to contact the Nekomata girls through Ravel's and their breasts, while she expressed dislike towards this method, he tells them the threat to them has been dealt with. With that, Kuroka issues that whoever wins their fight will be Issei's bride, however he objects to this by saying that he will take them both as his brides, thus they both accepted his proposal. Their fight continued as Kuroka makes another bet that whoever wins will take the lead to mate with Issei first which Koneko accepts. As they prepare to finish it, while Koneko was was reverted back to her normal size but still uses Touki as she grows a third tail, delivering a punch that rendered Kuroka to retire from the game. Kuroka compliments on how strong her sister has gotten and that she no longer needs her but Koneko denies it saying that she will always need her big sister. They embrace each other before Kuroka is removed, however victory over the game goes to Vali's team in the end. When everyone went to see Rias at the medical room, Koneko asked her permission to change her name to "Shirone Toujou", Kuroka also requested to take the surname Toujou". At that moment, Koneko told Issei to knee down to her level and took the chance to kiss. Seeing this Kuroka took a bold approach to kiss him with tongue, this goes on back and forth between the two until Issei's other fiancées began wanting kisses from him as well. In Volume 25, Koneko watches the argument between Rossweisse and her grandmother Göndul and asked Issei why he didn’t do perverted things to Rossweisse which shocks Issei on how brave Koneko became after the proposal. She joined her team and Issei’s team in the smartphone game called Belzebut for their training held by Ajuka. During their break from training and the girls talks about Issei, Koneko recalled of how she and Gasper was saved by Issei and protected them from the Grim Reapers. After returning from their training, Koneko appeared in Issei’s room after Kuroka barged in and apologized to Issei for unable to stop her from ruining his moment with Rossweisse. Koneko panicked after Kuroka tells her if she wants to reserve Issei’s child and she somewhat agrees and strips her garments and went on top of Issei with him noticing how bolder Koneko became and the four decided to sleep together. Koneko and her team travels to Valhalla to cheer for Issei and his team in their match. Koneko and her team celebrated at the Hyoudou Residence for passing the preliminaries along with rival teams. When Kuroka pulled Issei to her breasts, Koneko tries snatch him away from her because she wants to celebrate with Issei going to the main stage and proceeded to pull him away from Kuroka. Koneko reappeared in True Volume 1, after Rias announces her engagement with Issei to the people of the Underworld, Koneko doesn’t mind of doing a press conference or not because it doesn’t change that she’s Issei’s bride. Koneko was one girls that was summoned by Morisawa to joking become his girlfriend, but she rejected his request because she has Issei as her boyfriend. After Issei returned from his devil job, Koneko and Kuroka join the other girls to wash Issei’s body, with Koneko washing his stomach. Koneko and the others arrived at the park where Issei was attacked by the mysterious devils and help transported them to the Underworld, and at the Hyoudou Residence, the group came to believe that Hades is behind the attack and Koneko suggested that they should seal him. After the discussion, Koneko followed Kuroka after she barged into Issei’s room to sleep with him, scolding her that she should listen to Rias’s rule, but in the end all the girls ended up sleeping with Issei. Koneko and the group arrived at the town where the devils were residing, and entering her Nekomata mode, Koneko sent some of them flying with her punches and later enveloped herself in white flames. Like the others, Koneko is shocked to see Issei, Ddraig, and Bova in pain after a purple-haired girl started to sing until she was stopped by Rossweisse. Koneko and the group became astonished to learn from Ajuka that the girl is Ingvild Leviathan, a descendant of the original Leviathan and a half-human Longinus user. When Ingvild woke up, Koneko and the group took her to the beach on a unpopulated island with Rossweisse placing a barrier and Koneko begun the meal that Akeno made until they interrupted by the arrival of the goddess Nyx. When the group reported to Ajuka about Nyx’s actions and gaining the approval from Apollon, Koneko and the others headed to Nyx’s location and came across the devils, with Koneko firing her Kasha at them and later reminded Issei that Rias is waiting for them. When the girls’s breast started to glow because of Ingvild’s singing, Koneko glared at Issei after he thought of her as a mini Paipod. After Nyx was defeated, Koneko and her team went to the Agares territory for the tournament announcing the next matches and they will be facing Issei and his team in the first match of the main stage. In True Volume 2, Koneko appeared in Issei’s dream of him being in the wedding ceremony to marry his brides, she became happy to have her wedding despite not being bigger. In the Underworld, Koneko and her team along with Issei’s team, watched the rating game match between the two gods Indra and Mahabali, with Indra winning the match after striking his lightning on Mahabali. Koneko joined Akeno’s attempt to seduce Issei in her erotic room and she wanted to spoil Issei because of their separation for their training as well her upcoming second-year school trip. Akeno felt conflicted on fighting Issei, but Koneko remain brave and told him to be ready for their match. They attempted to have a threesome with him, but Issei reminded them that he wants to have his first time with all the girls, but they assured that this will be a secret between them. Their attempt was caught by Rias and the other girls, so Koneko and Akeno ended up sleeping with Issei and other girls. Koneko and her team went to the Oppai Dragon Stadium in the Gremory territory for their match against Issei and his team, and as the started, Koneko and the team were transported to the artificial Kuoh Academy as their HQ and she arrived to Ravel’s location and transformed to her three-tailed form and enveloped herself in touki and warn Ravel that she won’t lose to hitting games. Thanks to her speed, Koneko was able to punch Ravel, but the damage was regenerated because of her clan’s regeneration abilities and Koneko became impressed that Ravel would engage in close combat and decided to heighten her Senjutsu. Koneko was still fighting Ravel in their fight until the match was over when Issei defeated Rias in their fight, leaving Koneko and her team defeated. Koneko and the team celebrated at the Hyoudou Residence for Issei and his team’s victory, they later watched the match between Team Babel Belial and Black Satan of Darkness Dragon King, with Diehauser emerging victorious. During the recording, Koneko noticed Balberith’s fighting style was similar to Issei’s Oppai Dragon fight style, which the others took notice as well. In True Volume 3, Koneko attended the meeting of the Occult Research Club to decide a program for the autumn event and school festival after the school trip, with Koneko suggesting about cooking and was offered assistance by Tosca. After school, the group began talking about their trip to Kyoto and she was asked by Issei about her first destination, which she revealed to be Uji, realizing she was looking for the matcha sweets, which Koneko admits it and planned to eats japanese matcha sweets while visiting the Mimuroji temple with Ravel and they been entrusted to keep Ingvild safe from harm. On the day of the departure to Kyoto, Koneko and the other second year students were given farewell by Rias as they departed to Kyoto first and told them to enjoy the trip to their heart’s content. After arriving to Kyoto, Koneko and the others meet up with the Issei and Rias, who inform them of the recent attack by Gressil and Sonneillon. After the discussion of a plan, Koneko and the second year students agreed to Rias’ order to protect Kyoto from a possible group separating from Erebus’ group. Koneko and her fellow second year students and teachers gathered in the uninhabited forest of Iwashimizu Shrine to wait for their enemies to appear and watch the conversation between Ouryuu and Rukuro until he rejected her of marrying him, which she resulted her to complain to Koneko and Ravel. As Rukuro decided to search for a new boyfriend and when thought of Gasper, Koneko revealed to her that he has someone special to him. As the artificial devils finally appeared, Koneko manifested herself in a three tails form as well while shrouding herself in Touki and like everyone, she was shocked when Ingvild summon a giant water dragon. During the battle, Koneko commented to Ouryuu’s attacks were merciless as she threw Kasha that was made of purifying white flames to dispose the artificial devils. Category:Plots